Feelings
by all you need is love-mikie
Summary: Series of one-shots. Canon and non-canon couples.
1. Suprises

Hey, it's me. Again. I posted a story (yay me..*crickets*) This is gonna be a bunch of coupley one

shots. You can request some, if you like to. I'll try to do every couple, even if it is a challenge. I LIKE CHALLENGES!

I don't own anything mentioned here, nor will I ever. I can only keep dreaming. Don't give up on your dreams!

* * *

Hermoine couldn't sleep.

It wasn't a big suprise, since the war no one could.

She would toss and turn, and lay there, trying not to think.

She couldn't help but to.

She had nightmares, and sometimes, afraid to sleep because of them.

Everyone in the Burrow was having them.

Mr. Weasley had to put sound-proof charms on the walls to keep people waking from sobbing and screaming, too.

She was currently staying at the Burrow, in one of the many spare rooms they had now.

She couldn't help but to see all the people who died,

Remus, Tonks, Fred, Snape, Colin. And the other 50 more. Including her parents.

She thought they would be safe, but in fact, far from it. No one else knew.

She had to keep smiling, keep cheerful, no one else was. She just wanted to cry.

George didn't smile anymore. Percy didn't talk, and wasn't his boring self. Mrs. Weasley wasn't fussy. In fact, no one was themselves anymore.

The war had changed them.

She knew she had to stop thinking like this.

It was messing with her. Everything was. Everyone was so paranoid.

She could feel the warm tears running down her face.

Some one opened the door, and she expected it to be Ginny, talking to her about Harry again.

She smiled, at least someone, or people, for that matter, were picking up their lives from the pieces they were.

She didn't expect Ron to appear.

"Hey." He said softly

"Hey." She replied.

He walked over, got in the bed with her.

She didn't expect this.

Or, for that matter for him to curl up and sleep with her.

She decided she liked this suprise.

She closed her eyes and smiled.

That night, Hermoine Granger fell asleep.

* * *

Awwwwwwwwwww, I love happy endings sometimes! I'll try to take requests, I guess. But, some of these might not be pairings.


	2. Wondering

I decided to make a Teddy one. He's kinda sad :( Well, at least I think so.

* * *

Sometimes Teddy Lupin wondered.

He wondered why his parents died.

He wondered why they lowered their voices when talking 'business.'

He wondered why people did what they did.

He wondered why everyone was so nice to him.

He wondered why a girl like Victorie, _Victorie,_ for Christ's sake, would want him.

He wondered about everything.

"Teddy." He heard a voice call his name.

"Hmm?" He woke up from his daydream and raised his head, alert.

"Do you, do you want to know the t_ruth?_" His godfather loudly whispered.

He widened his eyes, and then narrowed them.

"What truth?" He suspisiously asked.

Harry tried not to to smile.

"About your parents, Teddy." Harry assured.

Teddy looked strange.

"Yes! I mean, okay."

Harry sighed.

"Your mother was an Auror. She was also a Metamorphagus. She could change any feature about herself, like you. Your father was a werewolf. He was friends with my father. Your parents were brave people, Teddy. They were one of the most honourable people I've met. You should be proud of them, they would be proud of you. They died for the greater good, in order to make it safer for you."

Teddy was speechless, but for only a moment.

"But why, why did they have to die? I mean, some one else could have! They had a baby, for Christ's sake!" He yelled.

"My parent's died for the greater good too, Teddy." Harry said seriously. "They knew it would be best."

Teddy was quiet again.

"I'm sorry, Teddy. I thought it was time to tell you. Everything was kept away from me." Harry finished.

"Thanks, Uncle Harry." He said quietly. "I appreciate it. A lot."

"No problem." Harry ruffled his hair, and went on his way.

And with that, was one less thing Teddy Lupin had to wonder about.

* * *

Doooooooooooone. I felt like a Teddy. Story, I mean. I think I might to Luna/Neville.


	3. Torn

Kinda sad, this one made me cry a little. I never cry.

I do not own Harry Potter. Or Fred. Or George. Fred would still be alive.

* * *

Fred was gone.

George had to accept that fact, he was never coming back.

He had eventually moved from the Burrow back into his flat. He told himself it would be okay. Everything would be alright.

He didn't expect it to be that lonely. It was so quiet, but so loud at the same time.

He saw the pictures of them, and glimpsed at his room. Fred's. The name, instead of Voldemort's, a name that made him cringe. He forbade anyone to say it near him. He'd go mad.

He lost it. He tore up the pictures, his room, _everything_ about him.

He couldn't handle it. Everything reminded George of Fred.

He sat down on his bed. The tears left his eyes, soaking anything in it's path.

"I miss you." He choked.

He knew he had always been the weaker twin. It was obvious.

Fred had been the bolder, louder, smarter, more everything twin.

People say they were the same, they weren't.

He had the brains, the ideas, the everything.

George was defienetly not the independant type.

He always, always depended on Fred.

It was like losing half of you, no-worse than that.

He staggered into his room and fell on his bed.

_Fred was never coming back, and never was going to._

* * *

Ta-daaa! Donne :) Didn't take me a long time, actuallyyy. G'Night. (I have a few more chapters typed. I dunno when I'm gonna end this, either.


End file.
